


Wake up, Taiga

by moonlake



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlake/pseuds/moonlake
Summary: Nico and Taiga relationship is such an interesting and subjective one...Both of them finding themselves thanks to each other over time...So, let's play along our imagination and enjoy the experience...





	1. The Gashat experiment

Nico : Wake up, Taiga  
Taiga : You, again ? Don't you have anything else to do than come here.  
Nico : Tehee... You want to get rid of me ? Then get rid of M first!

 

Suddenly, he had an epiphany!  
Taiga : Maybe you want to meet with M and see what he is like now.  
Nico : No, I may start pitying him. You put him in his place then I mock him.

Taiga : ...OK, you win this game.  
But, once you're satisfied, you leave.  
Nico : Heehe! It's a deal.  
Taiga : I'm going to meet someone, first...  
You may then come along if you want, but don't bother me.

* * *

 

Nurse : Emu, someone ask for you at the reception.  
Emu : Thank you for telling me. I'm here in a moment.

 

Emu : ...Taiga ?! Why are you here.  
Taiga : Do you have your original gashat ?  
Emu : Yes...

Taiga : Well, you're not using it much as of now...  
So, I'm challenging you.  
The winner get both our starting gashats.  
It's not that high of a risk.

Emu : So we're only using those ?  
I don't have time for this.

 

Taiga : I just want to test our affinity with our gashat.  
Indeed, we are going to trade our gashat for this battle.

Emu : I accept to help you try this out...  
We may learn something out of this.  
However I will only do this if we do not ant anything.

 

Taiga : OK... We're doing this for sport.  
Let's meet on the rooftop.

 

 

Nico had reunited with Taiga on the rooftop.

Nico : Another rider ? Will he help us to beat M ?  
Taiga : He is M or something like that...  
Nico : Hey, I said I didn't want to meet him !  
Taiga : Then you shouldn't stalk me everywhere !

 

On the rooftop, Emu is late...  
Taiga : Chickened out ?  
Emu : *running* I'm here ! Managed to gather everyone to watch this experiment.

Taiga : Ok, then, hand other your gashat to the lady here.  
Nico : *takes gashat* Tehee... What a nice design.  
Taiga : I'm taking it. Catch!

Emu catch the bang bang shooting gashat.  
Taiga : Ready, M ? Then, show yourself !

Emu : *wind blow air* I'm going to bullet through this !  
*twirl gashat* *press* "bang bang shooting"  
Henshin !  
**Transformation sequence**

Taiga : Good...  
*throw gashat in the air then press it after catching it back*  
"Mighty action X"  
Henshin.  
**Transformation sequence**

 

Hiro : Why are we doing this again ?  
Poppy : To test how much the gashat can be used by every rider.

*Level up* *Level up*  
M : *strafe left and right* No problem moving...  
*aim at barrels* good aim.

Taiga jump at M  
"gashacon breaker"  
M : Missed... too predictable.  
*breaker thrown at M*

M shoot the breaker out of the way.  
M : It's really a matter of game affinity.  
Taiga : If I lose, she's going to stalk me for month...

 

"Gashacon"  
Suddenly a Lv2 Jet combat rider is firing both of them down.  
Not stopping her offensive, Nico is now firing only at M.

Taiga : What!

 

M is forcibly put out of his rider form.  
Nico : This is for humiliating me !  
*Start shooting again*  
And this is for crushing my ideal of being a perfect gamer.

Suddenly, Taiga feels like he is turning into Genm...  
While M is turning into data, he merges with him and turn into Genm Lv X.

"Critical end"  
Nico is Dangerous zombie Ex aid now.  
Splitting in two and dive-kicking, she attacks the fusion of both he and M, engulfed in pink mist.

 

  
Nico : Wake up, sleepyhead.  
Taiga : Nico... Again.  
Nico : So, we're finally on first name basis now ? Tehhee...

Taiga : Please, don't ask me to crush M today...


	2. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Taiga, wake up now!  
> Taiga : Huh... what time is it ?  
> Nico : Come on it's 7 and a quarter already.  
> Ernst is waiting for you to escort him to school!

What's happening ? Nico seems older... What is this house ?  


Aht : Dad, where is my bag ?  
Nico : It is on your desk already. Don't disturb Dad, he need to prepare and bring your brother to school.  


Taiga dresses with what he can find in the cupboard.  
Ernst : Are we going, Dad ?  
Taiga : Yes, we're going.  


They both exit the house. Ernst seems to know the way.  
But the roads are unsure... What with all the dangerous mobs...

"All of this must be a dream" though Taiga.  
"Maybe it's the same as when I dreamed that Nico turned in this pink Genm zombie."  
"There must be something to conclude from this."  


Ernst : Dad, why do the people fight themselves when the enemies are the bugsters ?  
Taiga : Because something made them hate each other.  
Ernst : But... There is people I hate and I will not fight them...  
I would just leave them be.  
Taiga : Good. This is the right way to act.  


Reaching the school, They meet with Hiro and his daughter.  
Hiro : Good morning.  
Taiga (spotting Saki) : Huh ?  
Saki : Not being dead is the best.

Hiro's daughter : Mister Whitehair, can I be Ernst girlfriend ?  
Ernst : Dad, I don't want to ! she's a monster!

Hiro's daughter turns into kamen rider poppy.  
"Gashacon sparow"  
A younger Lazer jump in to protect Ersnt only to be disintegrated by Saki.  
(As she turns into Graphite's bugster form...)

* * *

 

"Whoa, cold water"  


Nico : Awake, now ?  
Taiga : A nightmare, again...

Nico : Do you want to keep Mr Plotbunny at night ?  
Taiga : What are you saying ?  


Nico turns into a blue and red rabbit plushie and jump into Taiga's arms.  
Then, an hologram of the Genm CEO appears and shout :  
"Well, isn't this my lovely couple !"

Taiga had enough !  
"Bang-Bang simulations!"  
He transforms and fire away at the hologram.  


Nico reverts to human form, yet with red and blue bunny ears.  
Nico : Don't worry, I will always stay by your side...

* * *

Taiga wakes up sweaty.  
He hear Nico calling him up : "A patient is there!"  


The patient is a young girl. She thinks she's pregnant.  
But her parents are too famous to accept that baby, conceived outside of matrimony.  


Taiga : Do you want to keep it ?  
Patient : My boyfriend would like to.  
Yet, we cannot afford to raise it without my parents' support.

Taiga : How long since...  
Patient : Two weeks.  
I had a positive blood test last week.

*Silence*

Taiga : If money and approval were not the issue...  
Try to disregard them...  
Would you want this children ?  
Patient : Yes...

I never was for abortion.  
And I want to be a mother with my partner as the father.

...

But, I must ask you to help me part with it.

Taiga : I will ask you to wait for a minute.  
You should lie down on this bed while waiting.  
I will try to be quick.

 

 

Taiga exit the room to meet with Nico, in the "waiting room".

Taiga : What could you find about her ?  
Nico : Among her stuff was no Id card.  
But she had her blood test results and... a credit card!

Tracking the credit card gave me the name of the parents!

Taiga : And...  
Nico : Well, they are...

 

Back into the examination room...

Taiga : Please, let our nurse take care of you for the time being.  
I must gather some needed elements for your treatment.  
I will be away for an hour at most.

 

* * *

Some time later at the medical supply factory.

Receptionist : Mr Hanaya, do you need anything today ?  
Taiga : Yes, I need to see the director.

[...]

Director : Mr Hanaya, what could you need from me.

Taiga (siting on the desk) : Your care for your daughter.  
Do you still stock some ?

Director : What do you mean ?  
I cared and raised my daughter for all my life.  
Taiga : Well, she want to do the same herself.  
So, you should discard your self centered "image" and support her choice.

Director : What do you think people would think ?  
Her partner is an unemployed pachinko addict.  
If she married him, we would appear like feeble women!

Taiga : People often don't choose to be unemployed, _Madame_...  
And it seems that you greatly exaggerate the addiction of this man.  
Director : And, what about my husband ? It will ruin his career!

Taiga : How about I let some news providers know about, you know...  
Your husband and you, forcing your daughter to be treated by an unlicensed doctor...

Director : And, what about you, then ?  
Taiga : Come on, you know quite well that I don't care.

*Silence*

Taiga : If you don't take into account your reputations,  
would you like her to have this child ?

Director : ...I... I would want to.

Taiga (Hop from desk) : Good !  
Then, I'm escorting her to the Seito University hospital, with your blessing.

 

Director : I though you would have helped us another way.

Taiga : I don't believe a word of this!  
You know I don't care about reputation.

Taiga : You knew she would contact me, as there is no one else to do these,  
safely and discreetly.

Taiga : I guess you just hoped that I would stop you from hurting her.

 

Taiga slam the door open and go back to his office with a "See ya!"

 

* * *

 

Taiga : Well, how is our patient ?  
Patient : Will it be quick ?  
Taiga : Let's say... 10 to 15 minutes.  
As we are not going to run, this time.

Nico : So, you mean that it's settled with her parents ?  
Patient : ?

 

Taiga : You know, I can ruin their reputation more than a baby could.  
I'm that much of a unlicensed and disrespected doctor !

 

* * *

At the hospital, some minutes later :

Emu : Taiga ? What are you doing there ?  
Taiga : You... Don't you have anything to do ?  
And, no, I'm not challenging you for your gashats, this time.  
Emu : ?

Taiga : I'm here to escort a young woman that need to be followed for a pregnancy.

Hiro : Pregnancy ? Did you give up on your dangerous practices ?  
Taiga : My... "No, thank you!"  
This patient just hapened to change her mind for reasons.

 

Nico : Were you trying to lost us ? Huh... *softly kicks Taiga*  
Taiga : I wanted you to avoid these despicable doctors...

 

Nico notices Emu.  
Emu waves at Nico...  
Nico : You...

 

Patient : Where should I present myself.  
Emu : follow us.  
Hiro : Yes, you should stay away from unlicensed shams...

* * *

Back at Taiga's office.

Nico : Are we going to get paid for all of this ?  
Taiga : Not directly...  
But, we get should get a global discount on medical supplies now.

Nico : Hum... Starting to use that head of yours...

* * *

 

Nico : Hey, when did you took Mr Plotbunny ?

Taiga : I did not...  
You must have left it in my room...


	3. a new save file

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A plush is soothing.  
> For instance, when "M" beat me, back then...  
> Let's think about what would have happened without Mr Plotbunny support."

It would still have gone like that :  
"Now I will train more than him or anybody."

However, without my plush support, I would have drowned in sugar :  
"Nico's mum : Dear, are you sure you should eat all those sweets.  
Nico : It eases the pain, mom!  
Nico's mum : It's not good for your health."

Then...

"Taiga : Your elbow and wrist hurt ?  
It must be an _inflammation_ of those joint. Probably a result of Type 2 diabetes.  
Nico's mum : How can you tell ? Maybe she played too much ?  
Taiga : Hum... It may have factored into it...  
But, I'm quite sure it is Type 2 diabetes."

* * *

Nico : Are you sure it could have gone this far ?  
Taiga : You're picturing the worst case scenario, isn't it ?  
You were thinking about going overweight and unhealthy...  
Nico : *nods*  
Taiga : Then, I think your worst nightmare would have been Type 2 diabetes...  
and all the discomfort that comes from it...

Nico : ...Well, then, I'm all the more glad I only cried my sorrow into Mr Plotbunny...  
...  
Back on topic... Are you sure you won't feel safer staying with him at night ?

Taiga : I will still try to do without...

* * *

 

And, so, the day after...  
was another day of Taiga awaking from some really vivid dream.

Taiga : 'Morning...  
Nico : Here is your mail !  
Taiga : Mail ? "Be our guest for our masked ride tonight."  
It's from our medical supply provider...  
Nico : meaning that they will finally publicly acknowledge their daughter's relationship.  
Taiga : I had the same guess.  
...  
But we don't have any costumes. Let alone any mask.

Nico : here, with all this official game and cartoon accessories,  
we should be able to disguise enough.  
Taiga : Well, then... Nothing else to do but try some...

 

And so, trying out started.  
Taiga went for Stocke mantel with a Pirates promotional tricorne.  
Taiga : At least, this is from games I know.  
Nico : ... Because I made you play them...  
Taiga : ...Right! But they were good games.  
So I was good of you to force me into playing them.

They both smile at each other...

Then, after some time spent staring in silence :  
Nico : Here, take this for the mask !  
*Taiga catch the piece of clothing mid-air*  
Taiga : Is this a superhero's headwear ?  
Nico : Right, it's from "THE shadow who walks".

 

Taiga : Well, you selected quite some pieces of costumes.  
Are you trying them out or no ?  
Nico : If you don't mind, I'm thinking about trying them in my room...  
Taiga : Huh... Right, sorry.

After a quarter of hour, Nico is back with a Ryo jacket over a vintage jubilee costume.  
Nico : and, for the mask...  
*bring out a green lantern eye-mask from the coat pocket*  
Nico : I can handle this much yellow!  
*puts the mask on*  
Nico : Now, I'm also all ready to go.

 

At the party, both are among the most originally dressed.  
Nico : Wanna dance, my dedicated spirit ?  
Taiga : How could I decline this proposal ?  
Let me help you create fireworks again!

Nico : Hum... You know more about entertainment than I thought.  
Taiga : What do you mean...  
It's your own dream, so of course I'm going to know how much you want me to.

...

Nico : So it's my turn to have some weird dreams...  
Whatever, it's not that bad. Let's wake up latter.

Nico and Taiga danced, until Nico did not feel like it anymore.  
Exhausted, they went and seated on a bench in the balcony outside.  
There, they look at the stars...  
With Taiga's head starting to lean on Nico's shoulder...

Nico : We're going to play safe from there...  
As it doesn't really feel right...

Taiga then reverted to a neutral sitting on the bench.  
Nico : Not together... But a nice friend.  
You're a kind person, Taiga...  
One of the kindest I know...

Nico : What if we end up together ?  
Would I mind or want it to happen ?  
Well, anyway, it was a nice moment.

* * *

Taiga : Is everything alright ?  
Nico : Quite... Let's stay like this for some more minutes.

* * *

Taiga is knocking on the door to Nico's room.  
Taiga : What are you saying ? It's already 9 !

Nico : Huh... Right! Waking up!  
...

Could it be that having strange dreams is contagious ?


	4. What's up, Doc ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the short dream spot of "bunny-Nico",   
> I started to dance around the idea of Nico as Bugs Bunny.
> 
> And...  
> As I wanted to try out a computer drawing style,   
> as well as try posting picture on AO3...  
> There we are...
> 
> Note that the picture uses a transparent background,   
> in order to blend more with any skin you may use.


	5. Family planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico : What a strange look Taiga had today...  
> It seemed like he had a nice dream for once.  
> Yet, it really was the worst he ever had !
> 
> But, whatever trouble any of us goes through,  
> we can count on each other for support.  
> After all it's the purpose of a family!

 

Nico opens the door to Taiga's office

Nico : Scour ended!  
No players in the streets and they had fresh vegetables.  
So I took some !

  
Taiga is resting on his chair but no answer...

Nico : He finally caught up some sleep...  
After all the recent events...  
What a relief !

Nico leave the store bag on the table and goes up to Taiga...  
Her hands are drawing closer to Taiga's arm...  
But she hesitate :  
It would be rude to wake him up now...  
After all, he has the most satisfied smile on his face, right now!

  
Suddenly, Taiga jump awake from the chair!  
Taiga : NNo! I can't!

Nico : What's up ? Was it a nightmare after all ?

...

Taiga : Miss Saiba... do not worry about me.  
Nico : !? "Miss Saiba" ?

...

Taiga sit back on the chair.

Taiga : Pfew... Back to the real you!  
Nico : A nightmare where I back-stab you ?

Taiga : Not exactly...  
It was me. I was going to make you suffer...  
Nico : It really was unreal then !

Taiga : Yeah... too unreal!  
...  
But, any bad dream stays fair game as it lowers the gashat strain on the body.  
Nico : Yeah... Nobody could say otherwise !

  
Taiga : Well, then... What about the groceries for diner ?  
Nico : Ah! You're gonna like it!  
Their vegetables were fresh yet quite cheap today.  
So, I think we're gonna have a great vegetable salad, tonight !  
...  
Come on, I know you like them!

Taiga : Don't think you know me that well...  
Everyone likes fresh vegetables !  
Nico : Yes... As if...

* * *

 

  
After setting up for diner, Taiga and Nico enjoy their usual late family meal...

Nico : Hey! Say...  
We're some kind of two people family now...

Taiga : Where are you going at ?  
Nico : If the bugsters had not been there...  
Would this had been the kind of family you would have wanted ?

  
Taiga : Strange... No game rambling tonight ?  
Nico : There are games about raising a family !  
Taiga : Really ?  
Ok, then... I would have stayed alone for some years, I think.  
You know, I could not spare the needed time to be a good father or husband...

Taiga : Taking good care of many expecting patients...  
It doesn't leave a lot of time to be able to have a solid household.  
Nico : So you would go for the farm prosperity first...

  
Taiga : What game are we talking about, then ?  
Nico : Isn't it obvious ? We're talking _"Stories of seasons"_ here !  
Taiga : _Obviously_... And why for ?  
Nico : Because of the vegetables, maybe ?  
I don't know... And it doesn't matter.

Taiga : So, the thing is to chose between raising a farm and raising a family ?  
Nico : No... It's about balance between the two.  
Taiga : Oh... That's a nice concept to understand.

  
Taiga : However, when you choose the doctor career,  
you can't turn a blind eye to all the people that need your help to stay healthy...  
Nico : But, your not the only doctor able to help.  
Taiga : Unfortunately I somehow was...  
Because few had comparable diagnosis skills.

Nico : So, your life would have been "patients, lunch, patients and rest" ?  
And who would inherit your teachings ?  
Taiga : I would have formed some people...  
I had a friend that was starting to pick up on...  
Then, knowing others could help, I would have thought about me.

  
Nico : So... No girlfriend ? No Boyfriend ?  
Taiga : Is it what you were aiming for ?  
Nico : Maybe ?

  
Seeing Nico's strange smile, Taiga thinks it's better to answer truthfully...

Taiga : Well, no... I had no one in my life...  
Were you listening before ?  
How could I be a good life partner while I had to take care of trusting patients.

  
Nico : But, now, you've got free time...  
So, maybe you thought about creating a family of your own...

Taiga : I'm not allowed to...  
Nico : Why ? Because of your own punishment ?  
You're recovering from the proto-gashat.  
The trouble with the bugsters is slowly sorting itself.  
Can't you think about the future a little ?

...

Taiga : You're right. We're like family, now.  
So, I'm fine with this present.  
But, there is a time when we will have to part...

Nico : ...Because there is no reason for me to stay once it's over ?  
Was this your nightmare ? Me, forced by you... to stay at your side ?

...  
Taiga : Well, yes, I'm afraid it's my fault...  
My fault you stay here with me.  
And I'm... happy to have you by my side!

Taiga : But, there is your games and tournaments.  
You can't throw them off. Only for me to not be alone.

Nico : Hey, It goes both ways!  
I'm... happy to have someone to talk to.  
And it's fun and refreshing to see your newbie reactions.

  
Taiga : But! I should not be allowed to pin you down here.  
Nico : Pfouahah! ... Hihi!  
Taiga : Don't scare me !  
Nico : Really, it's the way you said it...  
It sound... eheh...  
Taiga : What I... Oh, no...  
I'm in it reel deep...  
Nico : !!! I'm gonna... hihi... die of...huhuh... laughter !  
...haha... hum...  
Seriously, how can you dig yourself deeper each time ?

Taiga : It wasn't on purpose ! really ! I was trying...  
Nico : And you thought I was forced somehow to stay...  
It's a nice life living at your side.  
Because it's nice to cheer each other up.

Nico : I'm not required to do all the tournament or live on the road.  
And well, I would hate doing so.  
I can do less tournament and earn the same, you know.

Taiga : How ?  
Nico : I'm paid when I do demonstrations.  
You know, it's like catch exhibition matches.  
people are willing to pay to see an amazing gameplay live.  
If I do less tournament, the value of me demonstrating at an event rise.

Nico : So, even if I gain less in tournaments...  
Well, I gain more in paid demonstrations.  
And, playing less tournament means that opponents are less aware of your strategy.  
And this also means easier wins.

Taiga : However, assisting me is nothing like playing games...  
Nico : And, what about all the "analyzing the patient and leading it to the best choice" ?  
And... What about the battle with opposition to the treatment ?  
Isn't it a fun game also ?

Nico : Weren't you enjoying playing doctor ?  
Taiga : ! well...  
Nico : Is it funny ?  
Taiga : No, no... there's nothing funny... at all...  
Nico : Because you kept practicing even without a licence.  
And you were quite fine with that!

Taiga : So... basically, you don't mind helping me here,  
because you feel it is as entertaining as a game ?  
Nico : Something like that...  
And, well, it's not that strange.  
I mean... Isn't a job you like entertaining ?

Taiga : It is, right.  
Well, maybe I should stay practicing in this place even with my licence back.  
Nico : However, you will have to be even more hygiene conscious...  
Taiga : I know that!

  
Nico : So... do you feel better now ?  
Either about the future...  
or about me still doing what I think is best for me ?  
Taiga : I think, yes.  
Nico : good... then, dishes are yours to do tonight!  
Punishment for worrying!

Taiga : But... It was my turn, anyway.  
Nico : Then you get it.  
There's no punishment for worrying.

  
Nico : Now, we need to talk about _Descent_...  
Taiga : How is it relevant here ?  
Nico : Let's start by the basics...  
[...]

  
Nico spring up while Taiga is setting up to do the dishes.

Taiga : I feel bad that it's good to have you around.  
Nico : Well, there's balance because...  
It feels good preventing you from feeling bad.

Taiga : Good night. Have pleasant dreams.  
Nico : Thanks. But it's a wish you need more than me.  
...  
Anyway, good night.

* * *

 

Lying in her bed, Nico is back from revisiting her day.

Nico : Maybe we should play before sleep ?  
"Call me if you need a match to ease you into sleep..."  
No! It still doesn't sound right!

Nico : Hum...  
I guess Taiga also was faced with the possibility of us growing into lovebirds.  
Must be what he experienced in his nightmare today!

Nico : However...  
Whatever our bond is, it stays a family bond !

Don't you agree, Mr Plotbunny ?

 


	6. ♪ I really(x6) like you ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico awakes in the morning light. her eyes blink, she stretches her arms.  
> *Thud* hit something ?  
> Oh, it's only Taiga. No worries then, he is used to...
> 
> Wait, wait... Taiga ?!
> 
> It's not her room... it's his...  
> What could have happened ?

The evening before, they played ... What game was it ?  
Oh, yes, it was HM 64 !

They had this argument about the marriage candidates.  
She explained that Ellie was the official one.  
However, Taiga saw that, marrying Maria...   
led to Ann being in this not so healthy household with Cliff...

So it would make more sense to have Ann be the official bride, no ?

Nico said that it may be that Elli's suitor was a lot older than her...  
And, then, this marriage may seem like less healthy than Ann's.

Taiga went with saying that he was tempted to hammer some sense into them...

  
And, then, Nico asked :  
"Why did you chose Maria ?"

Taiga was like "I don't know... Maybe it's the kind of girl I like ?"  
"Maybe it's because she has no suitor ?"  
Nico : But, she is suited by the Postman!  
Taiga : Who ?  
Nico : This guy in purple you talked to once.  
Taiga : Him ? I thought he was some random guy like the mayor...

Then, Taiga made a strange face...  
"Wait, then it means that you're always 'stealing' a girl from someone ?"  
Nico : No, the idea is you prove a better husband than the other... I think...  
Taiga : Then, I'm right, Ann is the most moral marriage choice, in the end!  
Nico : If you see it this way...

Taiga : Well, we've married our Jethro to Maria, so we stick to it.  
Nico : His official name is Pete...  
Taiga : But it's not the official character as he married Maria...  
Nico : ... You ... You have a point.

* * *

 

And, then, she remember Taiga going through some game days.   
And then, both of them felt sleepy...

Have Taiga saved the last day ?  
Yeah... he went through the last evening sleepy,   
then wrote in the diary...  
and then put himself to bed, spreading the sheets over him.

She remember now!  
She took the controller... And talked to "the next morning" Maria.   
Her sentence meant she was pregnant.

Hum... How will Taiga react to how the game handle pregnancy and birth ?

It could go like :   
"Wait! You can't be by your wife side,   
supporting and comforting her while the baby is born!"  
"What year is this game taking place ?"

"Taiga vs Old-fashioned-Japan"  
...He would just shoot at it senseless...

Well, then she must have shut off the old console.   
Yes! She remember doing so before taking a small rest on the bed.

* * *

 

Taiga's still sleeping...

Better go back to her own room...  
Or prepare breakfast...   
After all, she had slept with her day clothes on,   
so she had no need to dress up!

  
Never thought they would play until it was this late...  
Oh, well... It's not the first time she played this late.

It was just the first time she did so with Taiga.

* * *

 

  
The sun is already quite up.   
Taiga open his eyes...

Huh... No vivid dreams this night. A nice rest.  
Playing this game until late may have been a good idea after all!

Hum... He must have fallen asleep at some time, while playing.

Good, the console is off.   
Nico must have put everything in order before going back to her room.

Another game he had played because of her...  
All of them was some kind of message from her.  
"Even if you were cast aside you can still make a difference and live on."  
"You can be good even if you became what you are because of evil acts."  
...

These messages were not so subbtle...  
Oh, well... He needed to hear them anyway.

"Life goes on. Enjoy the simple life" must be this game's message.  
So... Let's get up and prepare breakfast

* * *

 

Nico : Taiga! You're finally awake!   
Did you slept well ?

Taiga, still half asleep, sits at the table.   
Breakfast is already ready.

Taiga : I fell asleep while playing...  
But, I had a calm night. So, thanks.   
You had a good idea.

Nico : Playing get your mind off from worries.   
So, playing yourself to sleep sounded like a nice plan.

Taiga : Are you suggesting I do it again ?  
After all my dreams are already going less and less vivid ;   
as the strain from the proto gashat is eventually going down.

Nico : Of course, you don't need to do this every night.   
It's just so you don't lose your mind, to pressure, like the other day...

Taiga : Playing game as medicine to ease the mind...  
You like this irony, don't you ?  
Nico : Teehee... Yes I do !  
Taiga : ...

Taiga : Oh, yes, could you, please, tone down on the "teehee".   
It sound eerie... ghostly...  
Nico : I get it... you're still afraid of them...  
"teehee"

Taiga throw an annoyed glare at her.

* * *

Taiga : Hum... "strawberry jam" ?  
Since when do you eat this ?

Nico : It was offered at the last event I went.   
Taiga : It's free so it's good ?  
Nico : Don't worry, I read the tag...   
There's no additive or conservative in it...  
On the other hand, there's not a lot of strawberry in it...

Nico is spreading the jam on toasts while speaking

Nico : This jam... It's really apples, red berries for color and sugar...  
with a couple strawberries thrown into it, for the "taste".

Taiga : So... It doesn't taste that good, but you eat it anyway ?  
Nico : It's more that it doesn't have any taste.   
But... here! I put chocolate powder on it...   
And I get tasty "chocolate-jam" toasts!  
Taiga : ...

 

Taiga : Anyway... Sorry I made you stay up this late.   
Nico : Oh, it was nothing... *bites on her chocolate-jam toast*  
Taiga : We still should not do this so often, however.   
I mean. It's not a good thing for you to stay up late for my sake.

Nico finish eating, then adjust herself on her chair.  
Nico : Haven't we agreed before that it would be a once in a while thing ?  
Then, it's not that bad. I can stay up late once in a while.

  
Taiga : Ok, then...   
We should play late only when I start going nervous.  
Nico : Agreed.

* * *

 

Nico : However, nothing prevent us from playing games anytime.   
As long as it's not late at night...   
*bites on another toast* teehee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is inspired by the song "I really like you" by Carly Rae Jepsen. 
> 
> I heard the song, not so long ago, and thought that it really fitted these two.  
> And, after some time of maturing, this chapter is born.


	7. Walking with respect at your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Taiga were walking the streets when,  
> suddenly, they saw another couple going up to them.
> 
> The more they grow close, the more they notice...  
> It is Nico Saiba and Hanaya Taiga!  
> Nico and Taiga nodded at each other :  
> "This cannot be reality."

 

Hanaya : Oh, the pretty little couple...  
So you became the submissive one, little Taiga ?

Taiga : What are you saying ? Submissive one ?  
There is no such thing in a healthy couple.

Hanaya : Oh... It's your loss then...  
Have a look at my cat plush... It's an obedient one...

Suddenly Nico and Taiga notice that the other Saiba...  
Has black empty eyes...

* * *

 

Taiga : What have you done to her ?! Let her go!

Hanaya : Little Taiga cares about it...  
I _forced_ a kiss on her, and now she's my thing...  
Don't you have even _tried_ to kiss her ?  
What a joke of a man you are, baby Taiga...

Nico : Stop it!  
Nobody should force anything on anyone !

***KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!***  
Nico : Henshin!

* * *

Hanaya : And, with what driver ?  
Taiga : Mine!

Taiga throws his driver at Nico.  
She insert the gashat into it.  
However, instead of pulling the trigger,  
she throw it back at Taiga!

 

Taiga and Hanaya : Why are you doing this ?  
Nico : be more attentive... *blink and smile*

Indeed, a gashat has appeared in Taiga's hand :  
KIND MASTER GAMER

 

Taiga : Ok, then ! *inserts the gashat in second slot*  
Nico and Taiga : Level up!

Taiga pull the trigger while Nico high five him.  
The clock numbers appear before the two of them.  
Then, the panels go down on the two of them...

And the fusion henshin of Nico and Taiga is revealed :  
It's Gamer Cronus, a blue colored Gemdus Cronus !  
**"The Gamer/Doctor that grew kind with time."**  
**"Make your life your chronicle."**

 

Hanaya : Wait... I don't get it. Nico didn't want to punch me out ?  
Nico's voice : I did, but so  
Taiga's voice : did I !

* * *

 

Gamer Cronus : *echoing voice* Weren't we talking about respect ?  
Hanaya : Are you going to obliterate me ? You can't do that...  
Each hit I take is a hit YOU take !

Nico's voice : I guess even you got it ...  
Taiga's voice : You bet I did !

**"Critical Crusade!"**

They aim their finisher at the other Saiba !  
And her eyes spring back to life !

Saiba : Hanaya... Freaky old man...  
Why did you do this to me ? *angry and crying*  
Hanaya : But, our relationship was going nowhere...  
Saiba : Then, you should have ASKED me for a kiss !  
***"Critical Saiba to Hanaya Kick!" flashes across the screen!***  
I would have given it, yeah, I would have...

Hanaya : ... I HAVE failed YOU then... *start crying*  
Saiba : *Also crying* YOU will have to do a lot to make up for it!  
Saiba : *angry crying* OKAY?!  
Hanaya : ... agreed ... It's my fault we haven't followed the best pace!

  
They both end up hugging, but sill being angry at Hanaya.  
And, ultimately, they end up walking away, hand in hand.  
And... while they walk away, they also fade away from Gamer Cronus...

* * *

 

Gamer Cronus : Why are all of our dreams this weird ?  
Gamer Cronus : Because they are teachings from ourselves ?  
Gamer Cronus : Should I ask you for a kiss, then ?  
Gamer Cronus : If it ever comes to this, it's better if I'm the one asking !  
Gamer Cronus : Yes, I guess you're right...  
Gamer Cronus : Oh, it may be time for going back to rest...  
Gamer Cronus : Yeah, we need to wake up early, tomorrow...  
Gamer Cronus : So, then ...

Nico and Taiga : "Save and Quit!"

And, Taiga and Nico end up back to be two humans,  
separated yet still linked by their feelings,  
_whatever those are..._

* * *

The morning after...

Nico : Taiga, a toast ?  
Taiga : No thanks, I had one of those dreams...  
Nico : And you need to make up with it. I got it.  
Taiga : Yes, I'm glad that you understand and respect me.  
Nico : Why shouldn't I ? After all, you do the same, yourself.  
_*They both smile at each other*_

Taiga : Really, thanks for always saying what I need to hear.  
Nico : You're welcome! And, you know...  
This dream of mine, from last night, really got me thinking...


	8. A golden and quite sunny ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga open his eyes from a nice night.  
> The last months still feel like dreams to him.  
> What should he do today ?
> 
> As a husband and as a future new father, that is.

Dear journal,

Today, my little brother is born. I also met a new friend at the hospital.   
Yes, we went to the hospital.  
Then, dad stayed with mum and I went playing outside, with uncle Hiro's kid.

His name is "Roche", I think... Whatever...  
It seems that he always plays here on days off from school.  
He want to stay close to his dad. He want to be a doctor.  
I don't even know what I want to do when I'm older...  
But I guess it's fine to look up to your dad.  
He was really nice, not like this annoying Lesly.

We spent a lot of time talking about videogames.  
He asked me if I played the latest "Golden Sun".  
Never heard of it... But I knew I could ask Mum.

  
Then, a doctor came to see us... "Oujou Ehmou" something like that...  
Apparently, he often play videogames with Hiro's kid, when on pause.  
They like to compete in Mighty action X...  
Well, it's a good game... But I like bang bang shooting better!

  
Then, Hiro came to tell me that my brother was born.  
In the room, Mum and dad were really happy.  
I remember Dad said that :   
"Yes, it is painful to give birth to a baby. But, then everyone is really happy!"  
So, pain is gone then...  
"Mum, I'm glad you feel no pain now!"

 

* * *

  
Today was also a nice day.

  
OK, Lesly was mocking me again, today.  
But dad shouted at her when he came to school.  
Yes, they didn't expect him, but,   
because Mum needs to rest,   
it's dad that came at the end of school, today.

They are afraid of dad, but...  
Guys still don't want to talk to me.   
And the girls all follow Lesly and make fun of me.   
Yeah, I don't have any of their trendy accessories...   
Like Barbe brand things or shiny jewelry.

But I know from mum, that accessories are meant to   
be worn by choice and not to be accepted by others.   
So, yes they're all lame peoples for thinking the opposite!

 

Now, as always, when it's dad that comes to school,   
we go home through the park.  
There, I met my new friend from the other day.   
I think dad was happy to talk with his parents.   
So we will meet again, I think.

Well, Roche and I played sliding,   
while dad was talking with Hiro and Roche's mum.  
They all were happy about little brother being born.  
Dad said mum was quite fine,   
but he wanted her to do the least possible effort,   
so that she may rest all she wants.  
They then agreed that it was nice.  
"It's your turn to slide! Hey don't listen to them!"  
"Why ? It's not bad. If it was, dad would have said so..."  
"Well... We may not understand. So no point in listening, right ?"  
"Okay, I don't listen... But I choose the next world!"  
"OK... So what is it ?"  
"Let's say... A world where we don't exist..."  
"And why wouldn't we ?"  
"I don't know... Because our Mums and Dads never married ?"

 

Oh, I had forgotten...  
So, in the evening, I asked Mum about "Golden Sun".  
This is a series of "Roll Playing Gemme".   
It means that you play a group of person.   
And make choices to protect them and help them win against ennemies.

I will soon start playing all of them, in order.  
After all, from what mum showed me...   
It looks kinda like "PokEtemon Kin" mum also let me play.   
...except with more talking...

  
Yeah, remember now...   
The kin cart was operated to change the battery.  
Dad said that this is the kind of thing doctors do with people.  
Instead of letting people not live well because of a problem,   
doctors operate on them to fix their problem.  
So Roche want to help people being fine, if I understand.

  
Also, I tried to lent Mr Plotbunny to little brother...  
So he would sleep better.  
Little brother doesn't like Mr Plotbunny...  
Dad said that not everyone likes or needs Mr Plotbunny for comfort.  
OK, then, tonight, I'm keeping him for myself!

  
And, so : Good night, Journal  
  


* * *

  
Taiga : So this is how you are picturing our life as parents ?  
Nico : Yes, you would be a really good dad, even when you will be on your own...  
And, you should be fine managing as I'm about to give birth again and long after...

Taiga : We're not even expecting a first child...  
Taiga : ...It would make it a long way from your classmates teasing you with the  
♪Her boyfriend's just like a dad ♪ ♪tudududu...♪  
Nico : Singing is really not what you're best at...

...

Nico : And, well, then, if you're going for a teasing match...  
Taiga : Ahahhoh... Stop it...  
Nico : You're still quite ticklish...

...

Nico : Now, there's nothing you can do about it... *smiles*

....

Nico : And, you know, you're no boyfriend... We're soulmates!  
...with flashing letters...  
Taiga : Meaning ?  
Nico : That we can support each other, even a tile away!  
Taiga : Oh ! It's from Shinning force... The third, isn't it ?  
Nico : Good ! *tickles his sides*  
Taiga : Heyhey... *smiles* Well, I learned from an expert teacher...

  
Taiga : OK, then, it's time to sleep...  
Nico : Are you afraid of losing the teasing match ?  
Taiga : No... I'm absolutely not...  
But, what about waking up early, tomorrow ?

Nico : Taiga... There's nothing scheduled tomorrow...  
Is "waking up early" your only excuse ?

Taiga : Ok, you win...  
I always lose our teasing matches...  
So, is there even a point ?

Nico : humpf! *grins* Do you really want to hear the answer ?  
Taiga : Actually... No, I'm fine... If you do I would lose on the spot...

  
Nico : ... Well, it's not fun if you don't try anything ...

Nico : Hihihi! That's cheating here !  
Taiga : Really ? I'm sorry... But, it's only your-  
Nico : Actually... here is quite fine! ... But, if you get this serious...  
Prepare for the counterattack ! Yaaah !

* * *

 

These last months, and all the things that had happened then,   
still felt like a dream to Taiga.  
However, even if these months were actually elaborate delusions,   
they had allowed him to be kind and to care again.

All these blissful moments spent with Nico...  
He couldn't even have dreamed for them,   
if she hadn't decided to intrude in his life.

  
Maybe he should have some milk and toasts for breakfast ?  
Taiga decided to check on Nico and decide afterward.

  
And, well, Nico still seems to be asleep...

Yes, it was quite late in the morning.  
But, they went to sleep quite late, so it was to be expected.

  
In the end, even if he was now wide awake,   
there was no harm in going back and lay in bed for a little longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be a good end to this fic,   
> however, I'm certain I will write more on these takes on Nico and Taiga.  
> So the story still goes on.
> 
> Also, look! At last, as everyone, I referenced pkmn in my Nico/Taiga fic!  
> But, you know, I had many more fitting references to make before this one,   
> so it had to wait...   
> And, well, now, they need to play a Digimon World game to balance it out...
> 
>  
> 
> And, even if no new chapter comes before long, remember :  
> The game of life is always afoot!  
> So, enjoy it, by playing it safely and your own way.


	9. Gatomon is the champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the ultimate face off.   
> Trapped within a dark bubble dimension,   
> only Taiga, Nikori and a kid,   
> can stop the evil and crazy Kurotomon!

Kurotomon is slowly walking, like a puppet, toward the group of saviors.  
Taiga had already warp-digivolved Agumon to Wargreymon.

Taiga : I'm going to face him alone for now.  
Nikori : But, it's a high rank devil!  
Wargreymon may not even match him a little.

Taiga : Magnaangewomon might no be enough either.  
Our only chance is for you to retreat and figure out his weakness.  
Nikori : ...Alright. But you're an idiot for sacrificing yourself!

  
Nikori : Come on kiddo, let's leave Taiga at his protector delusions.

  
And, so the kid and Nikori, as well as her Gatomon partner run from Kurotomon.

* * *

  
Kurotomon : Sweet Hanaya... *his head makes a whole turn*  
So you're alone. Letting your little sister out of the fight ?  
Taiga : Yes, I'm the only one you will be able to battle!

Kurotomon : Oh... I'm going to enjoy chasing them afterward...

Wargreymon attacks before Kurotomon turns more creepy.  
But, the puppet game master dissipate the attack effortlessly!

  
Kurotomon : Too bad that only a holy digimon can scratch me...  
You're too reckless, my dear Hanaya...

Taiga : Urgh! What's this... like a...  
Kurotomon : Welcome to my collection, Taiga-kun...

Wargreymon and Taiga are suddenly decreasing in size...  
And turn into keychain charms that Kurotomon promptly gather.

  
Kuroto is now waving and swinging keycharm Taiga maniacally yet gently...  
Kurotomon : You're even cuter this way, Taiga-kun...  
And, your little digimon ally...  
Aren't you the most sough after collectibles ?

Kurotomon : And, now, YOU'RE MINE!   
And you're dear friend is next... And then, the kid... AND THEN!  
NYEEEHAAAAHIIII!

  
Taiga starts shaking on his own at the end of the chain.  
Kurotomon : Come on... Stay calm...  
How can you enjoy the moments ahead,   
if you only try to shake off from your chain ?

* * *

  
Nikori : Taiga's idea was too dangerous.   
He should have run with us...  
Anyway, we're going up this plateau.  
We should be fine up there, for now...  
And be able to come up with a plan.

Gatomon nods to Nikori.  
Nikori : Activating the hope crest...  
*Digivice and crest flash*  
 _Gatomon super-digivolves into Nekomon_

Kid : A big tiger-like Gatomon ?  
In fact, it looks a cat-Metalgarurumon...  
Nikori : Yes, in a way...   
But, for now, grab a handle of her exoskeleton!  
It's better if we talk while climbing.

Nekomon start climbing the nearly vertical slope quite swiftly.

  
Kid : So, you got two crests ?  
Nikori : Yes, light but also hope.  
You saw Angewomon already.   
Nekomon is not that fitted for battle,   
but she can climb and run with ease,   
so she's a really good ally for moving around.

Kid : Can you use both crests at once ?  
Nikori : I don't think it's allowed.  
But it would be useful here, I agree.

* * *

  
Now at the top of the plateau, 

Nikori and the kid review the situation.

Nikori is seated at the edge of the plateau, curled,   
deep in thoughts, head resting on the knees of her trousers.

 

Kid : And, Nekomon's mega form... Is it powerful ?  
Nikori : Werenekomon is more suited to combat,   
but, it's not a holy digimon.  
Only Magnaangewomon could stand a chance...  
And, given Kurotomon's abilities...  
It may be still risky.

 

Kid : Too bad... But, the climb was fun!  
Gatomon : *smiles at him* thanks!

Nikori : It's hard to figure a way to attack :  
Kurotomon seems to have tremendous power even at middle range.  
...  
That's why I said it's risky, before.

Gatomon : I will do my best, whatever the strategy.  
Nikori : I know. Thanks for believing in me.

  
The three of them see Kurotomon in the valley below,   
walking toward the plateau they're on.

  
Nikori : Combining the crests...  
Maybe it's possible if they can induce a third one!  
Kid : Huh ?

***Nikori springs up.***  
Nikori : Yes, hope and light, it's what lead people.  
Even Taiga was lead by them.  
So, the combination of them, it would be "guidance".

...

Nikori : Is "guidance" even a quality that can be a crest ?  
Oh, well, there's no harm in trying.  
*Gatomon nods*

  
Nikori holds her two crests before her.  
Then, she concentrate on her actions,   
that guided Taiga on the right path.

And, not surprisingly... it works !  
The hope and light crests _superpose_ themselves.  
Then, the digivice light project the image of a third crest!

Nikori recover the hope and light crests.  
Then she snatch the guidance crest.  
It's pulsating in her hand, emitting a warm light.

  
_Nikori feels the crest resonating with her._  
Nikori : Ok, gang, we're on !

_Gatomon super-digivolves into Scavengermon!_

> Scavengermon, a young lady ranger, is clad with fur and light armour.   
> She can watch and analyse her surrounding with godly accuracy.

Nikori : Then, you're able to analyse Kurotomon's behaviour!  
*Scavengermon nods*

Kid : Wait... shouldn't you warp-digivolve her already ?  
Nikori : There is more to battle than just the head-on confrontation.  
Scavengermon will found a suitable strategy.  
Then, the final attack by her mega form will be a lot more efficient,   
thanks to the abilities displayed by her ultimate form.

Kid : Oh!...  
Nikori : If digimons can change form,   
it's for them to adapt to the situation at hand.  
It's our role to help them make the best use of this ability.

* * *

Scavengermon : Ok, so...  
Kurotomon can manipulate this world up to 50 meters with ease.  
Farther than that, it will have trouble doing anything other than weak telekinesis.

Scavengermon : So, to be the more secure,   
the best is when it is farthest from any mountain,  
at the center of the plain ahead,   
because it will be the hardest for him,   
to move and hurl any rocks at us or anywhere.

  
Nikori : Good! So, as he is close to be the center of the plain,   
farthest from the mountains...  
It's time to unleash the power!

_Scavenger mega-digivolves into Warangewomon._

  
Warangewomon looks exactly like her name would have you believe :  
She have a sturdy armour, a viking helmet...   
and an additional pair of metal wings mounted with gatlings!

Angewomon : It's time to shoot it down, for justice!  
Nikori : Yes, please do!  
Angewomon : Here it goes : Stars-Destiny shooting!

* * *

  
Kurotomon notices the war angel on the plateau.  
But, it's too late, he can't reach her with anything...

Kurotomon : Taiga, your champion is too much of a game beaker!  
You can't do this, I will NOT allow this.  
*keycharm Taiga happily swings in the air*

  
Kurotomon sees the hundreds of homing gatling rounds zooming on him...  
And then, explode, each creating a destiny door!

hundreds of destiny doors are sucking his dark essence...  
Kurotomon : I'm the GAME MASTER! Such act cannot be forgiv...

And Kurotomon dissipate as the bubble dimension is slowly fading back into reality,   
engulfed in a blurry flash of light.

* * *

Taiga apears to be back as a regular human, at Nico's side.  
Taiga : The virus should be dissipated now.  
Nico : How are you feeling ?

Kid : Was this a dream ?   
But you were the coolest!   
And your brother was really courageous!

Nico : It looks like an epic dream!  
Kid : It was! Wanna hear it ?  
Nico : If you want to, yes!   
I'm listening.


	10. Scrooge McDoctors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite some time ago, I read, on social media,  
> after the reveal of Nico's game earned savings,  
> and, given Taiga being shown to also have lots of money...  
> "Now, I want to see Nico and Taiga swimming in cash."
> 
> So, I was thinking : "Yeah, sure... Like Scrooge, maybe ?"  
> And, well, life went on...
> 
>  
> 
> And, I recently found again my "Life and times of Scrooge McDuck" anthology...  
> (You know, these awesome comics by Keno Don Rosa, telling the life of Scrooge.)  
> And I was like... "Yeah, why not, after all ?"
> 
> So, here you have, Ducks Nico and Taiga, chilling in their money bin...  
> They're not swimming, obviously...  
> But it may be slightly out of character for them to do so...  
> (And it would be too difficult for me to draw...)
> 
> If anyone feel like drawing our favorite game-doctor-ducks,  
> actually "swimming in cash"...  
> Well... Be my guest and draw it... 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, don't spend all your savings in games...


	11. An all new challenger is approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Taiga, look at this! Satellite TV! We could watch any program in the world!"
> 
> Taiga was concerned... Nico was interested just from a single add flyer...  
> His second thought went through his lips as : "How much does it cost ?"  
> And, more importantly : "But, I only understand English and a bit of Chinese..."

Taiga : So... What's the point if we don't understand a word ?  
And, what about the time-slots ?  
... Because it's that huh ? You want us to watch, live, some broadcasts of interest ?

Nico : Well, Ok, Taiga... There is some of this...  
Yet, it may be too impractical for us...  
Maybe a streaming service ? DVDs ? Online podcasts ? You would like those more ?

  
Taiga : I guess ? But, I thought you liked games better ?

Nico : Hmm... You see...  
I thought watching, together, TV shows from abroad,  
should be a new and nice passive entertainment-  
Taiga : -for when we're tired, from a busy day at the clinic.  
Nico : Exactly!

  
Nico : So, first, let's see if your interested in this European reference program...  
It's a musical show, with excerpts available online...

Taiga : Ok, so, it's a test to see if I may be interested in programs from Europe ?  
Nico : Yes, it's something of a "free test sample" I selected... You ok with this ?

Taiga : Ok, go on, let's try...  
Nico : So, first : the _Eurovision song contest_!

* * *

And, so, Nico brings up the eurovision song contest web-channel,  
along with some carefully chosen web bookmarks...  
Nico : Let's start with... This!  
*** _Fairytale_ by _Alexander Rybak_ is played***

Taiga : Actually... It's good!  
...So, it's a long running song contest from Europe ?  
Nico : Actually, there's a couple of country that are _technically_ not in Europe.  
It's because participants can be any country that is in the "Eurovision" broadcasting group.

  
Taiga : So, these songs you've chosen...  
Are they your favourites from the show ?  
Nico : More or less... Let's see another :  
*** _Hard Rock Hallelujah_ by _Lordi_ is played***  
Taiga : It's special... but powerful!

  
Nico : Now, here are the ones that impressed me the most :  
*** _Color of your life_ by _Michal Szpak_ is played***  
*** _Heroes_ by _Måns Zelmerlöw_ comes next***  
***leading to _Euphoria_ by _Loreen_ ***  
***Then, after _other memorable songs_...***  
*** _Love Love Peace Peace_ by _Måns Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede_ , sums up and concludes the playlist***  
...

  
Taiga : It's like a mix of J-pop and traditional songs...  
It's both good and awful!

  
Nico : So, the experiment is conclusive :  
You don(t dislike European culture and shows !

Taiga : Oh, yes, these songs were "appetizers", right ?  
Nico : Kinda... Now, I'm sure you should like watching these DVDs :  
_*Nico seems to produce a DVD box-set out of thin air*_

* * *

Nico boots up the first DVD from " _Doctor Who : the complete Twelfth Doctor Era_ "

Nico : So, it's from the UK.  
It's something like a tokusatsu show...  
about an alien that looks like a normal human.  
And he travel in time and space living adventures...

  
Taiga : 40 episodes or so... It makes for quite a number of TV evenings.  
Nico : Yes it's quite the good investment. And we can re-watch them many times!  
...  
Nico : Actually, Taiga... I was pretty sure you would be open to these shows...  
Taiga : So you knew you could buy these DVDs without worry.  
I was expecting you to have done something like that.

Nico : We really are close to symbiotic now, huh ? :)  
Taiga : Indeed... :)  
Nico : Ahah! you smiled! There has been quite an increase in your smiling rate!  
Taiga : Well, happiness is a good treatment for the lack of smiling...

[...]

* * *

And, so, Taiga and Nico spent their next weeks watching the episodes,  
one by one, each night of a really exhausting day, at the clinic...

Nico : Don't you think he and Clara makes a really great couple ?  
Taiga : You're a lot less subtle than usual with the subtext...

Nico : Given the situation, I can now afford to be frank with you, you know ?  
_*tickles his sides*_

  
Taiga : Well, it's sad that, apparently, at the end of each Doctor's story,  
it is like the end of his life...  
He is replaced by some other man...  
But, I guess it's fine ? Is it the true meaning of this ?

Nico : It's not perfectly fine... But, he has to go on for the sake of the universe.  
Taiga : Ok, then... However...  
Doesn't he lives each kinda-life for centuries ?  
If so... Then, he is like a human that pass his teaching to his close pupil.  
It is like a lineage story with only one character...  
...

Taiga : Actually, it has common grounds with the Phantom comics you made me read.  
Nico : That's good _Dear_! You really grasp the meaning of these!

 

Taiga : However, this is far from the video-game field...  
Nico : As far as being a doctor is ?  
Taiga : Hmm... ?  
_*Nico pokes his cheek*_

Nico : Well, you see many game-otaku also like anime and manga and toku things...  
And, in fact, it's because it has quite the same message and feel in them.  
That's why it's easy to discover and relate to these shows and stories.

  
Taiga : But, then... Why did you want to watch things from abroad, especially ?  
Nico : Because they have a unique feel compared to our home entertainment.  
We're a little used to USA's spirit, but...

Nico : Europe has a unique culture that gives a special flavour to its entertainment.  
It's the same for non-Japan India or the Americas... Just different tastes...  
You could feel it when we watched the Indian film the other day.  
...

Nico : And, we're both old enough to be quite expert in our home culture, so-  
Taiga : -So it's a good thing to open to others ? It makes sense...

  
Nico : I also found it a good way to come up with new tactics for video games.  
Taiga : Ok, so it's also an investment for the game tournaments.  
Nico : _Yeah!_ combining _Useful_ and _Entertaining_ is always pleasant...  
Taiga : _"Best Match!"_

*Taiga and Nico look at each other with a wide smile*

* * *

  
Taiga : Ok, I think I get it... What's next after this TV series is finished ?

Nico : I have found some other interesting shows.  
However, we should chose them together, no ?  
Taiga : Yes, you're right.

Nico : In the meanwhile, I had prepared this intermission...  
It's like the cherry on top, for your graduation in abroad entertainment :  
Rare recordings of " _Ken le survivant_ ", a French dub of " _Hokuto no Ken_ "!

[...]

After watching them... Taiga is... surprised... to say the least...

  
Taiga : This was... special... Watching subs for a dub of a Home anime...  
Nico : You see, that's the thing when some home product reach abroad :  
Sometimes there's a clash, and they feel like it needs to be adapted to the culture.  
And, sometimes it ends up kinda like this... Kinda awful... Kinda good...

  
Taiga : ... Is it the thing with Europe ? The "kinda awful, kinda good" feel ?  
Nico : Maybe ? Or it's just to us, because it's not our core culture.

* * *

And, so, Taiga put his hand on Nico's belly...  
"Pregnancy really brings out your wise side!"  
"Yeah, and, I know this is the part of me, you love the most!"


	12. Blissful aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is resting on the bed, comfortably tucked under an immaculate sheet, in hospital robes.  
> Meanwhile, Taiga is seated on a chair, watching her smiling and being very positively happy.
> 
> At her left Taiga had seldom looked more godly than now...   
> perfectly lit by the sun, shinning through the room window behind him...
> 
> Nico feels like she is too happy... But you're never too happy...  
> And, how can she not feel proud and all fuzzy, when she glances to the right of Taiga,  
> and contemplate the blissful little sleeping face in the small bed next to them...

Nico : Well, neither me or Esteban underwent any pre- or postnatal operation.   
So it's a complete and perfect victory in my pregnancy play-through!

Taiga : you're trying quite hard to find a videogame reference, isn't it ?  
Nico : ... Ok, yes... I'm quite so high I can't think straight.  
Giving birth is one of the best moment to live through as long as you're by my side.

Taiga : How could I've not been here ? It would have haunted me forever otherwise...

  
Nico : Oh! Right... Haunting!   
Am I looking so much exhausted that I could pass as a ghost ?  
... I'm pretty sure you've seen me more exhausted, already...

Taiga : Well. You are as exhausted as it can be expected. So, everything is fine...  
... It's just so much more organic when it's someone close!  
I was expecting a strong feeling, but I couldn't imagine it would be this much.

  
Nico : Hmm... For once, Hiro's credo holds its truth!  
And... So it really was a "deep connection moment" for the two of us!  
Taiga : indeed.

 

* * *

There was nothing more that needed to be said.  
They were really symbiotic right now and in the highest of spirits.

So, both of them naturally ended up staying as you would expect :   
happily silent and fondly looking at the calmly sleeping Esteban.

Only a few hours since he cried his way into their world, after months of expecting.

  
And, so, while they were watching over Esteban, as would anyone recently promoted to parent,   
the two were, without any word, yet synchronously, cruising through the whole time...   
All of what had happened while they were preparing and expecting for this kid to come.  
  


* * *

* * *

The event that first came to their minds and hearths was their choices of names.

  
They chose to keep themselves from knowing the baby's gender.  
This way, they were able to avoid any ill advised advice from people suggesting things...  
all because of preconceptions about gender. (Silly peoples! They know nothing!)

And it was also a way to split the name choice between the two of them :  
Taiga would choose a name for a girl while Nico would choose for a boy.

Nico pretty much immediately ended up choosing "Esteban" for if the kid was a boy.  
Taiga knew it was an inspiration from "The mysterious cities of Gold".  
And, Nico had checked the meaning of the name and decided it would be fitting for her boy.

Taiga wasn't so set on a name.

* * *

Taiga : For now, I'm thinking about "Miyuki" or "Kaguya".  
And, you know, a patient suggested "Rin" to me, for a girl.  
But, I don't think "Rin" is a good name.

Nico : Hmm... "Kaguya" ? Is it because of Mr Plotbunny ?  
I would choose "Miyuki", over "Kaguya".  
Taiga : exactly my opinion! But I want to keep both.  
It depends on whose will feel more fitting once I see the baby born.

Nico : Well, going with the name you fell on the fly is a good way to go.  
I'm fine with that.   
And, you know, if I feel like another name comes to my mind, as I hold the baby into my arms,  
I will most definitely choose this name that naturally comes to my mind.

Taiga : Yes, this is why I don't take suggestions into account, if they don't ring a bell.  
Nico : You know, "Rin" can be a reference to many things.  
Many of them are quite fine. But, I also dislike some of them.  
...

Nico : As for me, a patient was suggesting "Albuquerque" and her husband proposed "Denver"...  
...Our patients really like to suggest names to us, in the end!

Taiga : Indeed...  
  


* * *

* * *

There was also the time when Nico was very sick...

  
It was a bad memory at first.  
But, then, they remembered how Taiga was, unusually, the one coming up with references,   
while Nico was easing her mind by talking about them with him.

In the end, the sickness was taking a back-seat, the moment becoming one of their usual talk.

  
They were laughing about the nausea, and were toying with the idea,   
that it would be the worst that could happen to her....   
Apart, of course...

And, so, they ended up listing all the uncomfortable side effects of pregnancy,   
that they could come up with, with points awarded, based on the discomfort...

Taiga was ranking up his score by listing a lot of side effects,   
but Nico could list, at top speed, the most uncomfortable ones!  
So they were bound to reach close to a draw.

  
They ended up using each pregnancy-uncomfortable moment,   
as a moment to review what they needed to know about pregnancy and childbirth.

  
In a word, as they always do, they were turning "meh" things into useful and neat ones.

 

* * *

* * *

They even re-lived the sessions of childbirth preparation

  
Taiga was, as suggested, practicing the exercises with Nico...  
To "feel what your partner will feel"...  
And it was quite the funny sight.  
Not in a mocking way, but in a really glorious and kind way.

Taiga was really ready to be a father.  
Maybe, even more than Hiro was saying he was ready.

And, Nico ?  
She was more than ready to be a mother.  
Nothing would decrease her will to go through the ordeal of caring for her child.  
No one could convince her, to aim for more money, and be miserable, alone, in exchange.

* * *

[...]

* * *

* * *

And, in the end, their most tender memories bubbled through, eventually...

When it did, both of them didn't even need to think about them.  
They only needed to feel the fuzzy feelings filling them, again.

  
And, as a last token of connection, they smiled fondly at each other,   
while the feelings were overwhelming them both.

 

* * *

* * *

Nico was now looking a lot more rested, with her arms now resting, crossed over the bed sheet.

Nico : Soon, back to our nice normal life!  
Taiga : A new normal life, full of hopes and perspectives!  
*Nico laughs*

[...]

Nico : *still laughing* We've really gone a long way from our grim beginnings!  
And, you got quite some hopes back! "Teehee!"

Taiga : Hmpf!   
Nico : Come on, let it out! ...  
*Taiga let his happy laughing echo out*  
*Nico smiles at Taiga*

* * *

As laughing echoes in the room Esteban starts smiling happily,   
still curled in his little bed, at Nico and Taiga's sides.

Nico : Good! he has your smile...  
...  
Nico : Ho! I know! People are going to say :

> He must be as pretty as his mother and as clever as his dad. 

Nico : But...  
Taiga : Yes, it's better if he has your brains and my beauty!

_The two parents laugh again..._

Nico : Well, it might actually be the case...   
After all, he probably inherited my sarcasm sense! Look!

And, as Taiga see Esteban one-sided-smile, he thinks that, fortunately,   
Nico may be right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I read the other fics out here.  
> Thank you all for telling all these alternate stories,   
> yet still all true to our well liked characters.
> 
> I wasn't at ease with publishing a childbirth chapter, at first.  
> And I'm happy that the pregnancy and young parents concepts rings with peoples.  
> So, thanks to Nightowl03, for sharing your concept of "young parents Kamen Rider characters".
> 
> I need to find a concluding sentence for these notes, so here it is :  
> This chapter is dedicated to the little Rin, born to Hanaya and Saiba,   
> as well as to each and everyone in her world.


	13. Nested feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was fairly late.  
> Taiga and Nico were walking back home, from the hospital,   
> with Taiga carrying the newborn baby, close to his heart.
> 
> Nico was saying, mildly joking that those "kangaroo"-baby carriers...  
> really were the right thing, for Taiga, to carry the baby.  
> (Well, they made Taiga look awesome!)   
> However, the giggling that followed seemed to Taiga more like one of a schoolgirl,   
> than the one of a pragmatic young mother.
> 
> But, Taiga had already long brought the "kangaroos" and even adjusted them for him...  
> So, he was already trapped into using them... He knew it...   
> And, actually, he quite liked the idea!
> 
>  
> 
> The baby was asleep, when they reached the door of the clinic.  
> Nico was reaching for her keys, when the door opened for them.
> 
> Esteban : Mum, Dad! I couldn't sleep, I was waiting...

Nico was not _exactly_ happy that Esteban would not sleep, while it was this late,   
but she understood that he wanted to greet his sibling home.

Esteban now was the big brother of a little Kaguya.  
But, he decided on calling her by the more affectionate "Kagu", instead.

  
Esteban may have got his big brother instinct from Taiga.  
Seeing his father being protective while not invasive,   
it was a good way to teach what is respect and care :   
"You protect, yet do not prevent from choosing on their own."

  
Nico was thinking of the greatness of Taiga's fatherhood,   
while Kagu was, half asleep, little hand tickling her breast, while drinking her milk.

Kagu, then, fell asleep again, and, Nico, very gently, put her down in her little baby bed.

  
Esteban had gone to sleep and, as they knew, Taiga and Nico would also get some rest,   
yet, still alert and ready to stop sleeping at a moment notice, should Kaguya calls for them.

* * *

* * *

 

Now, when Nico woke up again, it was the early night.  
Confused, she looked around...

|...]

She was in the USA, the clinic was far away from her,  
and the room she was in was far from the one she was sleeping in, as a mother.

[...]

> Oh... Hell, no... NO!  
> NOOOO!!!!!

All of this time with Taiga was just a dream ?!  
She really had left from Japan, to the Americas...

>   
> God, give me back Kagu...  
> Esteban, my boy...   
> Why ?!

  
Why would the dreams from the game illness torture her like that ?!  
That was not fair! NOT FAIR!

Tears were running, all the way, down her neck.  
She left... Just because of these crazy shenanigans from Genm.  
Yeah, Genm...

And, now, the last time she interacted with Taiga was on the phone.  
To tell him about the Bang Bang Tank Gashat.  
He was positively happy. But it was not the same as in these memories, in her mind.

  
Kidman could never beat her.  
Of course, she would never really put her affection on the line, for some crazy bet.  
But, well, anyway, even if she did, he could not win, so, everything is more than fine.

Yeah... More than fine...   
In this big lonely room, illuminated by the sad buildings' lights.

* * *

 

The clinic was quite small, but, they, at least, had fun there.

They Watched this Modern Sherlock, together, while she was pregnant...  
...  
Oh, right... This never happened.  
...  
All of this never happened, except in her mind... What a joke...

  
And, there goes the tears again...

[...]  
  


_But, at least, wasn't it nice when Taiga came to pick her up and she went back to Japan ?_   
_Yeah, this was definitely real and sweet..._

Oh... _This_ is weird....

  
Now, the true smile of happiness makes its way, back to her face...

  
Yes... There is the catch... Locked in the memories of the USA...  
But, you can't split the reunion with Taiga from them...

"If Taiga came for me... Then, all of this is true!"

* * *

* * *

 

Nico : I DON'T WANT! THIS! KIND OF LIFE!!!  
Get it! OUT!!!

And, then, she was breaking free.  
The strange watch was falling out. And, the creepy armour was fading around her.

  
_*Quick glance around.*_  
Back to the familiar plaza, near the clinic.  
Taiga is just right of her. The guy in the blue shirt is confused.

Wool : Why ? ...

  
NIco knows what to do :   
Nico : Game start!  
 ***KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!***

Quick, she pulls her gashat in Taiga's driver, before this Wool can try something!

It was a close one, but this definitely worked.  
Cronus's time powers, kept in her Chronicle gashat, jammed the time-jacker's time stop,   
right before he could complete it.

Now, both her and Taiga could move, in this partially stopped instant.

* * *

 

Taiga knows the drill : He join hands with Nico.  
Then, as expected, KIND MASTER GAMER appear again between their hands.

  
Wool : How can you, I'm the one true WOOL!

_And, he start turning into a bipedal sheep with blue Wool.._.

Taiga : Man... This is definitely...  
Nico : Even weirder than usual!

Nico&Taiga : ...  
Taiga&Nico : _*nod to each other*_   **Henshin!**

  
It was time to rise again.

Chronicle in first slot, they held KIND MASTER GAMER together, and, expertly,   
slid their common gashat into the second slot in one swift move.  
Then, with their finger still connected, they rose their hand.

Nico&Taiga : Level up!

The clocks appear, as expected, announcing the arrival of the challenger of time :  
Gamer Cronus was getting ready to have all of their time, rise against the time-jacker.

**"The Gamer/Doctor that grew kind with time."**   
**"Make your life your chronicle."**

  
The two blue time-handlers were calmly facing.  
The mockable blue-wool human-sheep was still a formidable foe.  
But, Gamer Cronus could not let this nightmare eat their precious time and memories.

* * *

This time, Gamer Cronus would not shy away from using all of its potential.  
Taiga summoned his _gashacon magnum_ in their right hand,   
while Nico called forth the _gashacon breaker_ in their left palm.

They shoot at Wool before he could charge any attack.  
Then, while he defends, they throw their hammer at the time jacker.  
They could repeat the process several time,   
using Gamer Cronus's ability to teleport the games' weapons, back into their hands.

  
Wool then tried to reflect their damage, at Gamer Cronus.  
However, they had no trouble deflecting the wool-based ripostes,   
by using the _gashacon sword_ to burn and freeze the projectiles thrown at them.

  
Gamer Cronus : Don't you want a wool sweater for Christmas ?  
Gamer Cronus : No, thanks I like darker shades of blue, more.

And, in the end, it is, laughing happily, that Gamer Cronus banished the antipathetic Wool,   
using a full charge **Critical Crusade**.

  
And, then, time was flowing again normally, the true memories gently carried by its rhythm.

* * *

* * *

 

When Nico finally, truly, awoke, it was in the late morning, bathed in the yellow sunlight.

The recent events may have triggered mutations in the bugster viruses.  
And the dreams being back could be because of their organisms copping with that.  
They had to research the phenomenon, together, at the clinic, later that day.

  
But, right now, it was a calm and nice wake up time.  
As usual, the room fells warm and cosy, from the warm sun entering it.   
But, actually, the warmth mainly comes from the fact that, this room is in Nico's true home :   
Taiga's and her clinic, full of all of these powerful memories of them.

  
Nico then guessed that Taiga was already awake.   
So, deep down, she knew that, Taiga was definitely, in the kitchen, waiting for her,   
so that they could take their usual nice family breakfast, together.


End file.
